An Angel With A Broken Watch
by z0mbiedance
Summary: Set during 'Villains', S3. What would have happened if Elle had chosen Gabriel over the Company? If she hadn't let them turn him into a monster? Syelle fic. I DON'T OWN HEROES.
1. Chapter 1

_**Set during 'Villians' (Season 3), this is the story of what would have happened if Elle had chosen Gabriel over The Company, or how I see it.  
><strong>This is kind of crappy and it's my first attempt at a fanfic, so please don't hate me for being awful. I'd love some feedback, reviews make my day. :) _

Chapter One

"I need you to take this watch, go in there, and ask him if he could fix it for you. Simple as." Bennet instructed slowly whilst handing Elle the watch. She took the watch, studied it for a slight second, and then nodded. "I can do that." She grinned, hopping out of the van. Noah gave her a thumbs up and she headed towards the shop. She stopped in front of the glass marked with 'Gray and Sons' on the front of it. She peered through for a moment, seeing if the target was anywhere in sight; but he was nowhere to be seen. She took a in a deep breath, gripping the watch in her hand tightly, and opened the door. The bell tinkled lightly.

"Hello?"

The shop was empty. Her target was nowhere to be seen. She took a delicate step forward, surveying the room. She took another step forward. It was silent throughout the building, apart from the slight tap of Elle's shoes as she walked. She eagerly watched for any movement, but there was none. Until the sudden flicker of a figure moving behind glass and the sound of choking. Elle's eyes widened as she ran in panic to see what was happening.

The man was spinning around in the air, with a noose tied around his neck. She could hear the hiss of panic, of not being able to breathe, come from his strangled throat. Hurriedly, she let a spark of electricity fly at the rope, snapping it, and causing the man to fall to the floor. He sat there, looking dazed, while Elle rushed over to help get the rope away from his neck. She took a look at the poor man lying beside her, choking for breath. "Are you alright?" She asked, still slightly panicked. He didn't reply, only laid there in shock, his mouth wide open, gasping. "Say something!" She said quietly, a slight smile forming on her face. But the smile quickly disappeared when he prepared himself to speak.

"Forgive me." He sobbed, rolling into her as she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly to her chest.

When he stopped crying, she released him so he could bring himself back to lean against a desk behind them. He was so slumped that he looked exhausted. After a long silence, Elle brought herself to say something. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She smiled gently. She felt a pang of rejection when he didn't look at her to reply.  
>"No it isn't. I've done something unforgivable."<br>"Everybody does bad things." She replied him, hoping that he would find some sort of comfort in her words. "You think I haven't felt exactly how you're feeling right now?"  
>He reached up to rub his neck, as if he was trying to loosen the noose that was no longer there. "Maybe if you talk about it. Sometimes, when you talk about it-"<br>"I can't." He cut her off, glaring at her. Her expression slowly turned from comforting to a sorrowful understanding pout. He looked at the floor, too ashamed to make eye contact with the beautiful girl he had just snapped at.

"A man had something that I wanted, but I took it at a terrible price."

Although Elle's expression didn't waver, inside her, alarm buttons were sounding. He could kill her if he found out about her power. He could at any moment. But what she just couldn't see a monster in front of her. She saw a young man, who was tall, slightly lanky, who dressed like he was still getting dressed by his mother, who was empty. Someone who didn't have anyone, and who didn't want to be alone. Elle gulped, and leaned in closer to him. "I know it seems hard to imagine, but you're gonna get through this. Because you're not a bad person." She almost whispered. He gazed at her in wonder.  
>"You don't even know anything about me." He replied, sounding slightly shocked. Elle didn't even hesitate with her reply. "I know what I see. A man who deserves a second chance."<br>She looked down for a moment, before returning to look into his eyes. "The rope broke! You can't tell me that's not a sign." She smiled softly. He scoffed for a moment, laughing silently.  
>"I don't even know your name." He whispered.<br>"Elle."  
>"Elle," She nodded as he said her name, now smiling openly, "Elle. Look at you, Elle, just showing up out of nowhere. Like an angel."<br>Her heart thudded and her cheeks turned slightly pink, but she didn't drop her gaze. Her hands fumbled in her pocket as she reached for the watch.

"An angel with a broken watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HEROES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BEING USED.**

Chapter Two

Elle pushed herself up off the floor, extending a hand to help him up. He shook his head, but smiled at her as he also got up off of the floor. He dusted off his trousers and blushed. "So, um, Elle, the watch, um, I can get it fixed for you in the next couple of days." He stuttered. Elle gave him a gleaming smile. "Ah, that's great!"  
>"Well, um, if you could just fill in this form. Um, your full name and phone number goes here, and your address there," he explained as he leant over the paper, pointing at the area. "Of course, the address and number are only for business purposes, ha ha ha." He rushed nervously, adding a slight worried chuckle to the end of it. Elle smiled to herself. It was kind of cute how nervous he was getting over it. "Okay, that's fine. Thank you Gabriel." She batted her eyelashes at him. He choked on air for a moment, before pausing and looking Elle in the eyes. "How do you know my name?"<br>Elle's heart stopped beating for a minute. She couldn't tell him that she was actually an agent who was sent to spy on him! She knew all about him, but he didn't know that. "Uh, well, I researched your shop a little bit actually. I wanted to know where the best place to get my watch fixed was." She saved herself, throwing the words out in a hurry before he suspected anything. By the looks of it, she did pretty well with her quick thinking, as Gabriel nodded, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Well, you certainly came to the right place. I promise it'll be fixed in no time." Elle blushed slightly. Wait, why was she blushing? There was something about him that made her forget about the assignment; that he was her target. He was just a normal guy, not a killer. Just a normal guy..._who gave me butterflies, _she thought to herself. She then realised it had been several long moments since she replied. "Oh, yeah, great, thanks. Well, I'd better be off now."  
>"Of course. Well, Elle, it was a pleasure to meet you."<br>"You too, Gabriel, you too." She grinned as she strutted out of the shop. Something about seeing him hanging from a noose in the back room of his shop made her really dislike the idea of having Gabriel as her target. He was innocent. Well, for the moment. But she could save him. She could.

Elle reached the white van, tapping three times on the door of it so Noah would know it was her. She sighed as he opened the door for her. He smiled sarcastically at her. "Cute meet."  
>Elle glared at him for a moment, before swallowing the bitter words that were going to flood out, and replacing them with something more normal. "I still don't understand why we don't just bag and tag this guy like the rest of them." <em>Not that I even want to bag and tag this guy,<em> she said, almost silently. "For years, scientists were stumped by the mystery of whale migration. In such a big ocean, how do they find each other?" _What the hell is he on about? Why is he talking about whales?_ Elle thought to herself, pulling a face. "And then one night in the frozen pacific, some enterprising biologist recorded their song in the wild. They don't sing in captivity." _Ah, makes sense. _  
>"Sooo, we've got to get the whale to sing."<br>"What Mr Gray can do is extraordinary. The ability to transfer power from one vessel to another is extremely rare!"  
>Elle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but how do I get him to do it?"<br>Noah looked thoughtful for a moment, before flicking his eyes back to her. "Pie."

The ride back to the hotel they were going to be staying in was silent. All Elle could think to herself was, _pie?_ As they rolled up outside the front of the hotel, she suddenly realised what she had to do. She had to get Gabriel to open up to her; to trust her. She turned her head to see Noah muttering into his cell.  
><em>I wonder who he's talking to. Sounds important.<br>_As Noah and Elle emerged from the car, Noah whispered, "Just don't say anything, okay?"  
>Elle nodded, her lips in a thin line; expression unreadable. They approached the front desk, where a young lady was standing. "Hey there! What can I help y'all with today?" She beamed, with an accent. Noah smiled gently with a hint of sorrow in his expression. "I know that I should have made reservations, but my colleague and I are on a very important business trip. Very, very important." The lady looked slightly confused. "Well, we have the penthouse suit left and three of our regular rooms left. I'll let y'all decide which ones you want."<br>Elle shot a questioning look at Noah. "How much have you got on you?" He smiled.  
>"Enough to get the penthouse and all of the other three rooms. I'm fine in a regular suit."<br>"Well, uh, I guess I'll take a regular suit too then."  
>"Don't be silly, Elle. You might as well take the penthouse suit, enjoy yourself." Noah insisted. <em>Why is he being so nice to me? Jeez, this is a bit weird.<em>  
>"Well, uh, if you say so." She smiled uncomfortably.<br>Noah paid for their rooms and gave Elle her key. After awkward goodbyes, they went their separate ways to their rooms.  
><em>God, this hotel is fancy! I've never stayed anywhere as nice as this,<em> Elle thought as she stepped into the giant elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and waited for the doors to close. It seemed like forever before she hit the top floor, stepping out into a small white corridor with a large mahogany door centred in the middle of the back wall. She pulled out the key from her bag, and opened it. It looked as if she had just stepped into heaven.

There were three rooms. The first room had a large white leather couch, with a fur rug and a gigantic television on the wall, with shelves upon shelves of books and DVDs around it. There was a large window along the side of the room, where she could see out over the buildings surrounding the hotel. There was a small kitchen in the corner, with a sleek silver fridge, a large stove and smooth white granite counters around it. The second room was the bedroom, with cranberry coloured walls and a king sized bed. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a wall length mirror with fairy lights twinkling around it. The last room was the large en suite bathroom that had a large white tiled floor, a hot tub, a bath tub with a shower hooked to it from the wall, and a linen cupboard.

After Elle had surveyed the room, she launched herself onto the couch, sighing in content. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard her cell phone vibrate from her purse. She glared at it, as if she could stop the vibrating by giving it the look of death. In the end, she gave in and picked it up. There were two messages. The first one, which was from Noah, read:

_I'm out on another assignment tomorrow, nothing that important, but I need you to take care of the pie for Gabriel. - Noah._

"Is he telling me I'm supposed to MAKE the pie?" Elle screeched, talking to herself. She groaned as she flicked to the next text message.

_Um, hello Elle. I mean, uh, hi. It's me. Gabriel. I was just, uh, wondering if maybe you'd like to, um, meet up tomorrow? Your watch should be ready by then. Um, thank you for earlier. I owe you. Um, this is Gabriel by the way. Gabriel Gray._

At the end of text, he had left his address for his apartment. Was Elle being asked out on a date? Was this going to be part of the assignment, or could she actually get to know Gabriel? She slumped back against armrest, her head landing with a 'whmph' on it. She pulled a face and rubbed the back of her head, before lying back down carefully, watching her head, and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - **__Okay, I know you guys probably realised this, but I'm using the actual quotes from the episode up until Elle and Gabriel have dinner, because the story changes then. Just thought I'd clear that up just in case there was any confusion or people wanting to complain about me stealing the lines lol.  
>I DON'T OWN HEROES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. :)<em>

_P.S. Keep reviewing, I love reading the comments on here! :) _

Chapter Three

When Elle awoke, the sun was rising. She looked at the clock. It read half six. She groaned and pushed herself up slowly from the couch. _Why am I awake so early? God, there must be something wrong with me._ Her stomach rumbled loudly, breaking her from her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and headed for the fridge to see if any suitable breakfast food was stocked in there. Before she could reach for the handle, there was a knock on the door. _Right, because it's normal to be visited this early in the morning, _Elle sighed to herself. It was no shock to see Noah standing at the door. "Good morning Elle. I decided to drop by to see if you were awake, I guess I caught you at the right time." He nodded. Elle smiled sleepily, still not with it. "Yeah, sure, come on in, make yourself at home." She yawned while heading back to the fridge. She found a carton of milk, and proceeded to pour herself a glass. She glanced at Noah and waved the carton at him. "Want some?"  
>"No thank you."<br>"Whatever, your loss."  
>Noah rolled his eyes at Elle's ability to be bitchy, even while still half asleep. Elle headed over and perched next to him. "So, what's up?"<br>"Well, as I told you last night, I'm taking care of another task today, but I should be back around five-ish. Have you heard from Gabriel at all?" He asked. Elle nodded. "Well, what did he say?"  
>"He asked me if I wanted to meet up with him today. Is that a good idea?"<br>Not that Elle didn't want to see him, because she _did, _but she didn't want to see him just so that she could place cameras in his apartment and trick him into trusting her. She wanted him to trust her, but not for mission purposes.  
>"Elle, that's great! This is the perfect opportunity to get to know him. And to get him to fall right into our clutches." Noah said with a sly smile and a chuckle. Elle only just held back a glare. "Anyway, make sure you get the pie sorted before five. I'll be back around that time, and then we can head to Gabriel's, you can go on your 'date', get him to trust you, get the list, and we're almost there!" He continued. Elle gulped but forced a smile onto her face. Noah glanced at the clock. "Anyway, I guess I should be off now. A lot of work to get done. I'm just a call away if you need me. I'll drop by when I'm done. Goodbye Elle." Noah smiled as he left, closing the door quietly behind him. Elle waved and smiled back, but as soon as he had left, her smile dissolved into an angry pout. She breathed in deeply. "FUCK!" She screamed furiously as she threw herself onto the couch, spilling her milk everywhere and sending electrical sparks flying around the room.<p>

After about two and a half hours, Elle had been through some silly TV movie, and an episode of Gossip Girl. She despised the show, but there was nothing else on. After glancing at the time, seeing that it had just gone nine, she decided to get dressed and get started on the pie. She hadn't changed out of the clothes she had worn yesterday, so she chucked them in her suitcase and hopped into the shower. The water was way too hot for her liking, as it sent sparks flying in every direction, but she stood through it, lathering her hair in shampoo that smelt like strawberries, and using some fancy body wash. She shuddered, collapsing to the tiled floor of the shower, exhausted as a humongous bolt of electricity flung itself at the glass shower door, smashing it into hundreds of tiny pieces. _Great, I'm going to have to pay extra for that because my stupid freakin' body can't control itself for one single shower,_ she groaned to herself. She crawled out of the water; reaching for the towel she had places on the rack next to the shower. She quickly dried herself, then wrapped the towel around herself and headed for her suitcase. She pulled out the first things her slender hands found. She tugged on the outfit, not really bothering to check what it was, slipped on some shoes and headed out the door. _Wait, what the hell do I even need to buy to make this stupid freakin' pie thing?_ She thought. Before she could even make her way to his suite, she remembered Bennet wasn't even there.

_Wow, I'm officially screwed!_

Elle felt a pang of nervousness as she walked out of the hotel to find somewhere to buy a pie recipe. For a moment, she considered zapping everyone down and just stealing the stuff she needed, but Bennet would find out and flip at her. And that would earn her a scolding from her daddy. She groaned quietly as she stepped into a store that looked like it could possibly sell stuff for pie. She searched around for a while, before just picking up whatever looked like could be used in a pie.  
>After she had gathered enough ingredients to make about fifty pies, she stepped up to the check out. The cashier was a young man, probably a year or so younger than her. He winked at her.<br>"Hey there beautiful. Uh, not meaning to be nosey, but what on earth do you need all this for?"  
>Elle rolled her eyes. "Pie."<br>"Uh, wow, how many pies do you plan on making?" He raised his eyebrows. Elle wrinkled her nose, making the guy smile at how cute she looked. "Just one? Look, do you want me to get you the ingredients together for a pie, as you're extremely cute and I'm extremely nice?" He grinned. She nodded gratefully as he left, not really grasping the concept of flirting with him. A couple of minutes later, the guy returned with a bag of ingredients. "Right, here you go." The guy said, exchanging the bag for the wad of cash Elle had pulled out of her purse.

Elle returned to the suite, basically collapsing through the door. _God, who knew shopping could be so much work?_ She pulled the ingredients out of the bag, and placed them on the counter, before realising that she didn't have a pie recipe and had no clue how to make one. She slammed her fist onto the counter in anger, sending electricity flying at the bag of flour, causing a giant white cloud to explode around her. "Fuck!" She yelled, coughing and trying to clear the air with her hand. _Well, I'm going to take a wild guess at how to make this, _she sighed to herself.

Attempt one included three broken bowls, which Elle would have to kindly ask Noah to pay for.

Attempt two included half a bag of flour on the floor, and all over Elle.

Attempt three included a small fire after Elle struck the pie with her electricity.

As Elle began attempt number four, there was a knock on the door. As she yanked it open, Noah took in her flour-covered state.

"Elle, you were supposed to pick the pie up from the bakery..."


	4. Chapter 4  Part One

_**A/N -**_ Hey guys, this chapter is going to be in two parts. You'll see why at the end (dun dun dunnnn). Anyways, keep reviewing and subscribing! Much love - Paige xo

**P.S. ** I don't own Heroes or any of the characters in anyway (unfortunately).

Chapter Four - Part One

After Elle had cleaned up the disastrous mess that was her three attempts of pie making, her and Noah bundled into the van and drove to Gabriel's apartment. Elle could feel her heart racing, so she tried to calm herself. Why was she so worked up about this? _God, Elle, get a freakin' grip. You're a company girl, this is your job. Just think about daddy; how proud he'll be of you once you get this guy! _She muttered to herself in her head. When they pulled up outside Gabriel's building, Elle wanted to throw up out of nervousness. "Noah, do I really have to lead this guy on? Do we have to hurt him? Or lock him up?" She asked quietly, biting her finger. Bennet raised his eyebrow at her. "He's a dangerous man, Elle. One day, whether it's today, tomorrow, or six months from now, he's going to kill again. We have to prevent it!" He explained slowly, looking her in the eyes. Something about the way she looked was making him feel overwhelming sympathy for her. She looked so innocent and unaware. Before she could protest, Bennet nudged her towards the building. "One day, the world will thank me for this!" He called to her. She glared at him icily. "And one day, I may or may not forgive you for this." She bluntly called back, giving him the finger before walking into the building.  
>As Elle glanced at the text that had Gabriel's address in, she started to panic. Besides her slow, unsteady footsteps, all she could hear was her heart pounding and racing so hard that it could jump out of her chest. She balanced the pie on one arm, putting her phone back into her bag. As she stepped up to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked, before she could chicken out and run away. It seemed like years until he finally opened the door.<p>

"Hi, do you like pie?" She rushed, waving the pie at him. She felt slightly insecure as Gabriel's eyes ran down her body. She then realised. "Ugh, that rhymed, didn't it?" She winced. He smiled, chuckling, and looked her in the eyes. "Come on in." He grinned seductively. Elle blushed as she stepped into the room, looking around. It was a small place, with walls lined with bookshelves. _I guess he likes reading_, she shrugged mentally. She spotted the counter where Noah had planted a tiny camera, so she headed over to it and put the pie down in front of it, without blocking the view.  
>"I'm really, really glad you came Elle. I wasn't sure you would." Gabriel smiled shyly. Elle turned around to face him. She fought frantically to steady her heart rate as his perfect smile sent her heartbeat flying.<br>"I have been thinking about you, and, and wondering how you've been since-"  
>"Better. Great, actually, um, thanks to you," <em>Thank you, Gabriel, for making my butterflies get butterflies. <em>"I just decided to clean up this place, and all this clutter was filling my head with bad thoughts." He explained, picking up pieces of paper and waving them around.  
>"Yeah," Elle smiled, "What's this?" She went to pick up the list on the paper. She knew what it was. She didn't want it to be real, but it was. "That's just, um...It's just a list of people like me." He stuttered, removing his glasses then placing them back on the bridge of his nose. Elle beamed at him. "Nice, single guys like you?" She chuckled, watching him smirk in a cute, almost embarrassed way. <em>He's adorable, <em>she thought, smiling secretively. Then she remembered the plan. "Maybe I should take this list!" She suggested, reaching out to take it. But he snatched it up before she could get it. "No, no." He frowned, scrunching it up into a ball and chucking it into the trash can. He obviously realised he had upset Elle, as, as soon as her smile dropped, he went to explain.  
>"I'm sorry, Elle. There's something you should know about me. I have a kind of a power, and ability, that's out of the ordinary." He said, gazing into her eyes, stepping closer towards her. She played dumb.<br>"I don't understand."  
>"Come here." He muttered as e took her arm, pulling her beside him. Her skin heated where he had held her, and she looked down, trying to fight away the blush that was slowly warming her cheeks. Gabriel raised his arm, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the plastic draining board sliding across the counter. Elle gasped in feigned surprise. He then sent a fork flying into the sink. "Oh my God!" Elle gasped again, looking up at him. "The other people on the list, they can do things, too." He replied, not even glancing at her. <em>Finally, now we're getting somewhere! <em>Elle thought, although she instantly regretted it as she didn't really want to be getting anywhere with this mission. Then she remembered Bennet watching.  
>"Wait, there are others?" She questioned. Gabriel ignored her question, clearly not wanting to talk about it.<br>"What kind of pie did you bring?"  
>"Peach." She smiled. He spun around, grinning at her. Her heart melted.<br>"That's my favourite kind."  
>Elle tried to hide her overly happy smile, but failed, so she faced away from him, looking down. Her eyes scanned the over the trash, and she dipped in and picked up the list as Gabriel was serving the pie. <em>I'm going to hate myself for a long time, for this.<em>

Gabriel set the pie down on the floor, so they sat down and began to eat. "I can't believe you can just lift your finger and move things. It must feel amazing." She said dreamily. He chuckled. "It does. But it can be overwhelming too, like a drug that you can't get enough of."  
>"How many others are there like you?" Elle asked, not wanting to be nosey, even though that was her job.<br>"With abilities? I don't know." He said, keeping his eyes on her, even though he was fiddling with his fingers nervously. "To be honest, I don't want to know."  
>Elle waited to see if he would explain why, even though she already knew.<br>"I have a kind of problem. I guess you could say I'm like an addict. I have this overwhelming hunger to...I covet the powers of others." He tried to explain nervously. Elle nodded understandingly. She felt, in a way, honoured that he was opening up to her. "But somehow, since the other day, since meeting you," He looked down, blushing slightly, causing Elle to look down, grinning uncontrollably, "I feel like maybe I don't have to be so special. Maybe I can just be Gabriel again."  
>Elle's smiled turned from complimented to sympathy. "But you are special, Gabriel. You're special just the way you are!" She smiled, leaning forward and squeezing his hand. She was fully aware of how close they were, and how she could feel his breath on her face, and smell, almost taste, his minty breath.<br>That was when he gently closed the space between them and pushed his lips to hers.


	5. Chapter 4  Part Two

_**A/N **_**-** _So, here's part two! Keep reviewing and subscribing! - Paige xo_

Chapter Four - Part Two

RECAP  
>She was fully aware of how close they were, and how she could feel his breath on her face, and smell, almost taste, his minty breath.<br>That was when he gently closed the space between them and pushed his lips to hers.  
>-<p>

The kiss only lasted for few seconds, but Elle exploded inside. Her breathing hitched and she brought her hand up to stroke down the side of his face. Slowly, they parted, neither of them able to breathe at a steady pace, both grinning. Unfortunately, Elle realised that Bennet had probably seen that from the camera, and she should probably prepare herself to get yelled at. But she didn't. She didn't feel any regret from kissing him. She just wanted to lean back in and kiss him again. She stood up carefully, brushing her fingers through her hair quickly. "Right, well, I'd better get going, I guess." She shrugged, eyes barely moving to look straight into the camera. She knew she was dead by the time she stepped out the van. Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, okay, uh," he looked down, instantly guessing he'd done something wrong by kissing her, "sure." They both headed for the door, and he opened it to let Elle out. He looked at her strangely, raising one eyebrow as she took his hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Elle knew Noah would hear if she said it in the apartment, so she pulled him down further into the hallway, passing other people's doors. They stopped as they reached the stairs at the end of the hall.  
>"Gabriel, I-"<br>Elle was cut off by Gabriel speaking.  
>"Elle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, I mean, we barely know each other, right? And, I mean, I, um, you know, I'm just sorry okay, I should have known that someone like you wouldn't go for me, ha, ha." He babbled. Elle blinked a few times in shock, before even being able to think about replying. "Someone like me?" She questioned. He blushed adorably, looking down at the floor, before bringing his gaze up to look in her eyes.<br>"Yes, someone like you, Elle. Look at you, you're...you're beautiful. No, you're not. You're beyond beautiful. And I'm. Well, I'm just Gabriel."  
>She gave him a sad smile while running her hands through his hair. She slid her arms down to wrap them around his neck, and she pulled herself up to brush her lips against his.<br>"Well, I think that 'just Gabriel' is better than anything else you could possibly be." She smiled slightly, running off down the stairs, leaving Gabriel in a daze.

Before she exited through the front doors, she braced herself for Noah's yelling. When she saw him, he was looking up at the sky, waiting for her. She ran towards him, breathing heavily.  
>"'Special just the way you are.' I was afraid you were about to burst into song." He said sarcastically. Elle looked away, trying to think of a decent excuse. "I was just trying to win his trust."<br>Noah seemed to buy it, as he moved to open the door of the van. Something in Elle's brain pushed her to ask him why he hadn't screamed at her for kissing him yet, but she pushed away that tiny voice and stood silently.  
>"Well, we're stalling out here. We need to kick it into high gear."<br>Elle looked down, trying to calm the panic breaking out inside of her.  
>"I don't think he's going to kill again," She shrugged, "I really think we should look into someone else on this list."<br>"No, we're sticking with the plan. Mr Gray is a killer, we know that. The only question is will we witness the act, or will he do it in a dark alley somewhere?" Noah said bluntly, moving closer to Elle. She swallowed the bitchy comeback she was going to throw at him, and said, "But what if you're wrong? What if his suicide attempt was a wake-up call?" She almost yelled, trying to contain the secret hope inside of her. Bennet was really starting to piss her off. He opened the door and turned round, smiling at her.  
>"You like this guy."<br>Elle clicked her tongue, looking away from him. She didn't want to lie and deny it, but there was no way she was telling him the truth. She was still shocked he didn't bring up the kissing.  
>"Oh, isn't that adorable? You think he's sweet, is that it?" He mocked. Elle wanted to cry, resting her palm in the hand that was leaning against the van. She pouted at Bennet. For a second, he looked as if he was going to give in, but instead, he smiled at her. "What about this one? Trevor Zeitlan?"<br>She gave him a shocked, yet disgusted look. "I'm not gonna do it!"  
>"We need to see him kill." Noah grinded out through his teeth angrily.<br>"I am NOT going to do it!" Elle yelled. That was it. Noah had really, really pissed her off. She wasn't going to turn Gabriel into a killer. And she wasn't about to let him do it either.  
>"All right, if that's how you feel." Bennet said lightly, going to the back of the van and pulling out her jacket. He chucked it at her. "Here, go ahead. Go on," He said, turning around to wave around him, "New York City, you could, I don't know, become a waitress?"<br>Elle scoffed. She couldn't believe he was going to do this. She gritted her teeth. "We have orders, Elle," he continued, "You don't follow orders, you're not an agent. You're not an agent, you're on your own." He grabbed her shoulders. "Your father has been training you for this since you were four years old. Come on," He said, pulling out the list, "Let's introduce Mr Zeitlan to Mr Gray."  
>Elle groaned as they moved to sit in the van. She couldn't help herself.<br>"Bennet, I know you saw me kiss him, so why haven't you said anything about it?"  
>He pursed his lips. "Elle, of course I saw. But whether you like him or not, we must stick with the plan. He's a dangerous man. Besides, you can do better."<br>Elle growled slightly, turning to face out the back window. Noah checked his phone, with a panicked look on his face.

The rest of the journey was silent.

Elle sunk back into the couch. Noah shuffled over to sit next to her. He looked down for a moment, but then looked up, with an almost guilty look on his face. "Elle, uh, I, I have to talk to you about something." He mumbled. Elle raised an eyebrow. _Why the heck is he so nervous? Oh God, he's not going to confess his fucking love for me or something is he?  
><em>"Elle, we won't be able to continue this mission for a while."  
>"Why?" She asked, trying to contain the happiness that leaked into her question.<br>"I have to go home to my family in Texas for about a week. My wife is ill, and I need to take care of her. I'm sorry to postpone." He said miserably.  
><em>Wow, he really wants Gabriel locked up,<em> Elle sighed to herself. _At least I have a week to see him before I have to get him to kill someone._  
>"But, during the week I'm gone, I forbid you to see him. I don't want you to make this any harder for yourself than it already is."<br>Elle snapped her head round to look at him and glared. "Um, I'm sorry, but since when have you been my social life supervisor?" She spit.  
>"Elle, I'm not going to argue with you. You're not allowed to see him, and that is that. If I found out you have, I'll send you back to your father, and Gabriel will be shot on the spot. You don't see him until we continue the mission, you got that?" He retorted sternly.<br>"Fine," She hissed through gritted teeth, "I won't."  
>Noah smiled and patted her shoulder, before standing up. "Okay, well, I'm going now. I have to go and meet with the company. I'll probably be there all night. I'll be back to say goodbye in the morning, and then I'll go back to Texas and return in a week. If you have any problems, just contact the company and they'll help."<br>Elle nodded quickly, hurting her neck in the process. She winced and rubbed it. Bennet rolled his eyes, said goodbye, and made a swift exit.  
><em>Don't contact Gabriel for a week? Fuck. That.<em>


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__ - Hey, here's the next chapter. Okay, so this is where it stops following the episode really, although I will use the dinner scene with Trevor. But I'll add stuff in so it works. Nobody really cares or reads this but YEAH OKAY. Enjoy!  
>P.S - Read and review? Paige xo<br>P.P.S - Also, part of this is in a different POV. _

Chapter Five

She was sitting in a dark room. She could see a large window, and could hear a quiet buzzing noise. She tried to stand, but she found her hands and feet tied to a wooden chair. The room was empty, and there was nobody outside. She tried calling for help, but nobody came. She cried, and cried for what seemed like hours, but the building must have been empty. Well, she thought, until her father stepped out, facing her through the window. She sobbed with relief. "Daddy, I'm so glad you're here! I'm so scared, daddy, please help get me free!"  
>Her father shook his head, and Bennet appeared next to him. "Elle, this is for your own good." He said, as someone stepped out of the shadows, raising their hand and slicing open the top of her head. She screamed, but choked on the blood that was pouring out of the top of her head. She stopped breathing, and everything went black.<p>

Elle sat up in her bed, sweating with hot tears streaming down her face. She gasped for breath, reaching for the phone. She coughed, shaking. Just as she started dialling Noah's cell, she realised that he was with the company. She wiped her hand across her forehead, forgetting everything that Noah told her. She dialled the number, waiting impatiently for an answer. 

Gabriel groaned as he heard the phone ringing. He sleepily pulled on his glasses, peering at the clock. _Seriously, whoever this is better have a decent excuse for ringing me at this hour._ He muttered angrily to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He yawned. He instantly froze when he heard crying. It then hit him that it was Elle. "Oh my God, Elle, what's wrong?" He panicked. She breathed heavily, still crying. "G-Gabriel? Can you, can you come over? I'm s-sorry for ringing, but I didn't know...I didn't know who else to call." She whispered.  
>Gabriel was already pulling on his clothes and heading out the door before she could even reply. He decided that running there was probably quicker than waiting for a cab. He ran all the way to her hotel, bursting through the main entrance, and running up the stairs to her room. The door was already open when he got there. Wearily, he stepped in. "Elle? Elle, it's me, Gabriel." He called out, waiting for a reply. He stepped in further to see her curled up on the couch crying. He jogged over to her, sitting quietly next to her. She turned her tear-stained face to look at him with watery eyes.<br>"I'm s-sorry Gabriel." She cried, before curling up on his lap and crying into his shirt. He stroked her hair, and quietly hushed her. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" He asked, although his words were muffled as he buried his face into her hair. He inhaled the sweet scent of her blonde hair.  
>"I-it was my daddy. He locked me up, a-and this man, this man, he, he saw me, and he ripped my head open." She gulped down her tears, shaking in his arms. Gabriel frowned. <em>God, she really is shaken by this. What am I supposed to do?<br>_He rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. "It wasn't real, everything is fine, and you're okay."  
>Elle sniffled, before sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm being pathetic, crying over a nightmare. It's stupid. I'm sorry for calling you out here." She mumbled. Gabriel sat up, shifting so that she wasn't on his lap anymore. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her up to look him in the eyes. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you called. It's nice to know you trust me enough to talk to me about things like this." He smiled shyly. Elle smiled slightly, sliding back into his arms. Hesitantly, unsure if she would reject him, he relaxed and let her settle on him. Gabriel sighed. Not only was he holding possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she trusted him as well! He found himself beaming while absentmindedly tracing circles on her shoulder. Suddenly, she jumped away, trying to contain a laugh. He shot her a confused look. Elle bit her lip. "I may be slightly ticklish on my neck." She giggled. Gabriel snorted, pulling her back into his arms and tickling her neck. She squealed, kicking her legs. "Let me go! Gabriel, let go! I can't breathe!" She laughed hysterically. Gabriel released her, snickering. She knelt next to him on the couch so they were facing each other, and she grinned. "Okay, so where are you ticklish then?" She suggestively raised her eyebrows at him. Gabriel almost choked on air. "Well, uh, I'm not." He said with a smug look on his face. Elle obviously took that as a challenge, as she ran her hands through his hair, down his shoulders, then down over his muscular chest and to his sides. He started to lean forward, in for a kiss, when Elle started to tickle him. He started to laugh when she pouted at him for showing no reaction. Then suddenly, she burst out laughing. "I'll be back in a second." She said as she leapt up and ran into the bedroom. Gabriel was about to turn back around and wait for her to return, when he heard her almost silent footsteps. "Elle," He smirked, "I know you're there." He waited for a reply, but she didn't say anything. Before he knew it, Elle had jumped over the back of the couch with a pillow and was beating him with it. "Take that, sucker!" She giggled, hitting him with it. Before she could hit him again, he raised his hand and sent the pillow flying with the flick of a wrist. Elle pouted yet again. "You're no fun." She said grumpily as she sat down. He could see that he had upset her, so he took her hand.<br>"Elle, I'm sorry."  
>She looked confused. "Gabriel, I was only joking. Of course you're fun."<br>"No, I mean, for using my powers around you. I...I shouldn't do it."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I could hurt you." He replied bluntly, looking down. Elle frowned. Gabriel didn't know what to do. If he told her the truth, she would surely run and call the police on him. He was a monster. A disgusting monster. She placed her palm on his cheek and stroked it gently.  
>"Gabriel, you couldn't hurt me."<br>"I killed a man, Elle. I killed him for his power. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be alive."  
>He could see Elle gulp. "Was that why you were trying to kill yourself?"<br>"Yes." He muttered shamefully, leaning his head backwards to stare up at the white ceiling.

-

"Yes." He muttered shamefully, leaning his head backwards to stare up at the white ceiling. Elle blinked a couple of times. _Bennet is going to kill me if he finds out I'm with Gabriel. Fuck. Why do I even like this guy? I've only known him for two days! Well, if Noah comes back and I'm dead, he knows why. Here goes nothing.  
><em>She scooted closer to him, placing her hands lightly on his knee. "Gabriel, I trust you. You won't hurt me. Please. Don't push me away. Tell me." She murmured. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and leaned his forehead on hers, nuzzling their noses together.  
>"How do you make me feel like this, Elle?" He sighed, kissing her forehead.<br>"Like what?"  
>"Like this! Elle, I've known you for two days. People who know each other for two days shouldn't feel like this. I feel like I've known you my whole life, like...like I've been waiting for you." He explained breathlessly. Elle could feel a blush making its way to her cheeks. She took his face in her hands so that they were both holding each other, and brought his head back down to look her in the eyes. "Elle, I don't know how to explain it. When I'm with you, the hunger, it goes away. I don't feel like I should take anymore, because you're the only thing that I need." He mumbled. Elle closed her eyes. Everything that he was saying made her want to cry with happiness, because she felt the same. But she knew it was wrong. She knew what Bennet would do. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. Gabriel made no attempt to move towards her, or even say anything, so she made the first move. She scooted back along next to him and looking up at his face. He looked so young and defenceless. "Gabriel?" She murmured. He didn't look at her.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I'm sorry."<br>His head snapped down to look at her. "For what?"  
>"For everything. For showing up here. For...for being a bad person." She confessed, although she wasn't talking about Gabriel. She was talking about her past. Not that he knew that.<br>His eyes burned when they finally made eye contact. He didn't look like the shy, sensitive, adorable Gabriel that she had saved; he was different. He looked like he was filled with words and emotions that he couldn't express, feelings that he couldn't show, a story that he couldn't tell. She could see pain, and anger, and hurt. "Elle. Nothing you say could ever make me believe that you are a bad person." He growled, frowning. Elle sighed. _Yeah, if only you knew that I'm supposed to kill you. I'm pretty sure that __**that**__ would make me a bad person, _She muttered to herself,_ and on top of that, I have an ability that I'm hiding from you so that you can't kill me first.  
><em>"Well, if I'm not a bad person, then you're not a bad person."  
>"That makes no sense."<br>"It makes perfect sense!" She feigned being insulted. That brought a smile to Gabriel's face.  
>"Yeah, in your head maybe." He chuckled. Elle slapped his arm lightly and stood up to move. Before she could take a step, she yawned, stretching her arms out behind her.<br>"It's late. I should probably sleep."  
>Gabriel nodded, looking tired himself. "Okay, well, um, I guess...I guess I'll see you later. Goodbye." He headed for the door. Elle caught his hand. "Don't be stupid, I'm not going to send you home in the middle of the night!" She drawled.<br>"You called me over here in the middle of the night, Elle." He rolled his eyes. That earned him another slap on the arm. Elle took his hand and tugged him into the giant bedroom. She waved her hand at the bed. "Now, go to sleep." She ordered. He smirked, raising and eyebrow.  
>"Are you really sending me to bed? Do you think that's going to work?"<br>Elle widened her eyes threateningly. "Go to sleep!"  
>Gabriel forced his mouth into a tight line, trying hard not to laugh as he sunk down on the bed. He climbed under the sheets and rolled over to face Elle. He frowned when she headed to leave the room.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to sleep on the couch, obviously." She rolled her eyes.<br>Gabriel sighed slightly in disappointment. Elle giggled.  
>"Goodnight Gabriel." She whispered, closing the door behind her.<p>

- 


	7. Chapter 6 Part One

_**A/N**__ – I AM BACK. BACK BACK BACK. FOR GOOD. Okay, now that I've got that out, just thought I'd apologise for the late update. I haven't had any inspiration, but I've just relived my Syelle love phase, so I'm back on the block and writing. Here's the next half-chapter! It kind of sucks, but it's just some cute fluff to continue the backing of their blossoming relationship. It's two parts so that I can spread it out a bit._

Chapter Six

It had been about an hour since Elle had said goodnight to Gabriel, and left him to sleep. Unfortunately, Elle was having trouble doing exactly that. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her back. The couch wasn't exactly comfortable for sleeping on.

_I wonder if Gabriel would care if I slept in with him. Hmm._

Before she could make a conscious decision, she found herself moving towards the bedroom door. She tried to open it as quietly as she could, but she pushed it a bit too hard and the door flew open, sending Elle crashing to the floor and the door smashing into the wall.  
><em>Fuck, so much for being silent.<em>  
>Gabriel rolled over, groaning. "Elle?" He yawned. She quickly jumped up off the floor.<br>"Uh, hey. I was just, uh, I felt like sitting on the floor in here for, uh, a while."  
>Gabriel chuckled sleepily, running his hand through his hair. Only when she saw his eyes widen as he looked over her body, she remembered that she had changed into a shirt that just reached mid-thigh and panties. She closed her eyes, willing for her to be dreaming, and for her to actually be wearing something decent looking. When she opened her eyes, Gabriel was still in shock. <em>Great. Just fucking great. Now I look like a whore. <em>She tried to calm herself and speak. She didn't know how to ask him if she could sleep in the bed without sounding like she wanted to have sex with him!  
>"So, uh, I was wondering..."<br>"Wondering what?"  
>"Maybe, uh, that, well. Uh, well, the bed is a lot comfier than the-"<br>Elle was cut off by Gabriel reaching his hand out towards her. She blushed as she took it, and slid into the space beside him. She turned to face him.  
>"So, comfier in here?" He grinned. She nodded, biting her lip. Gabriel blushed.<br>_Oh my, he's so cute when he blushes. Forget that, he's just always cute. _  
>"Elle, can I talk to you about something?" He asked quietly.<br>"Of course." She nodded. Gabriel took in a deep breath, preparing himself.  
>"Uh, well. I don't, well, uh. I don't know what's going on between us Elle. I don't know why or how I feel like this, but, uh, I don't want...I don't want to ruin it. We, we don't have to, well, y'know, <em>date<em>, or whatever, but, well, after what you did for me, I mean, saved my life, I don't think I could take it if you left. So, I guess what I'm saying is, please promise me that you won't leave me like everyone else? Because I really like you and I know it's only been a couple of days but, I don't know, I just feel like you're the only person that really understands me, and who I can be myself around." He babbled nervously. Elle couldn't contain the beaming smile that grew on her face. Bennet was going to kill her, but at that moment, she really couldn't care less.  
>"I promise." She replied simply. Gabriel smiled shyly back.<br>"Thank you." He whispered as he reached out and squeezed her hand lightly.

Pretty soon after that, Elle could feel herself drifting into a light sleep.

x x x

When Elle woke up, the bed was empty and cold. She was alone.  
><em>Where did Gabriel go?<em>  
>She glanced at the time on her cell.<br>_Half seven? Why on earth am I awake?_  
>She swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling the covers around herself, before dropping her feet to the cold wood floor. She wandered out into the living room, only to see Gabriel in the kitchen, cooking. She giggled at the sight, walking quietly over to stand next to him.<br>"Mm, this smells good. What is it?" She grinned, making him jump. He rolled his eyes.  
>"It's breakfast. I thought I would, uh, take advantage of your fancy kitchen and surprise you." He smiled slightly, while placing bacon on plates. Elle raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know you could cook."<br>"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Elle." He chuckled, handing her a plate and motioning to the table. She sat down opposite him, digging into her food.  
>"Mhm, this is good! Thank you." She complimented, although her voice was muffled by the food. Gabriel just laughed. "You're welcome, now eat up. We're going out innnn," He drawled while checking his watch, "an hour." Elle's eyes widened.<br>"How am I supposed to be ready by then?" She asked, covering her mouth that was full of bacon.  
>"You hurry up. That's how." He smirked. She grinned and put down her fork.<br>"So what, you give me food and then I don't even get to finish it?" Elle pouted, tilting her head slightly. Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "You can finish it...if you eat really fast." He shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Elle shoved another forkful of bacon into her mouth. There was a sudden silence lingering in the air, which was slightly awkward. She smiled, slowly placing her fork down as she watched Gabriel eat. She was surprised at how innocent he looked, with his hair mussed up from sleep and not wearing his glasses. He must have spotted her staring, as his gaze flitted to her face before he frowned. "Are you enjoying watching me eating?" He asked quietly, trying not to laugh. She giggled, nodding. "Sure am." She replied, before pushing herself up out of her chair. "Right, I'll just go and get ready then." Elle smiled, patting him on the shoulder lightly before skipping off to her bedroom. Her eyes scanned the room for her clothes. She had only brought a few outfits, nothing fancy. She pulled on a grey shirt with a black fitted jacket and black trousers. Of course, she never got given interesting clothes to wear. She was used to the boring clothes, but it would be nice to mix it up once in a while. She padded barefoot to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. Before she could slip into her heels and finish up getting ready, she heard a knock at the door.

_Fuck. It's Noah._

Elle's eyes widened in panic as she realised that Gabriel would probably go to answer the door. She quickly bolted towards the door, jumping and slamming into it with a loud 'bang'. She spun round slowly on her tiptoes, wincing. She knew that he was staring at her like she was completely and utterly mad. "Uh, I was..." She began, biting her lip nervously. But Gabriel just shook his head, laughing. "Someone's eager to get the door." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll leave you to it."  
>Elle scowled as he walked away, unlocking the door and yanking it open to Bennet's surprised expression. She immediately replaced her scowl with a sweet smile and a fake-cheerful tone. "Noah, hey..." She greeted slowly. He gave her a weird look before stepping inside. "Who were you just talking to?" He asked, confused. Elle decided it was time to act dumb.<br>"What? I wasn't talking to anyone." She frowned.  
>"But I heard you."<br>"Ha, yeah, right. Good one, Noah. Who would I even be talking to?"  
>"Gabriel." He said bluntly. Elle's kept her mouth clamped together, only shaking her head in faux-confusion. Noah, sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell him even if she did. He clapped his hands together, looking down at the petite blonde. "Well, I'm off on the next flight home. Like I said, I'll be back in about a week." He told her cautiously. Elle nodded, shooting him a beaming smile. "Yep, anything else?" She asked quickly. It wasn't that she didn't care about Noah's plans (even though she didn't), she was just worried that Gabriel was going to make a surprise entrance from the bedroom at any moment. Noah's voice snapped Elle out of her thoughts. "No, nothing else. Just stay away from Gabriel." He demanded, pointing as he headed backwards towards the door. "I mean it, Elle. Don't go near him." He warned, as if he already knew what she was doing. But she played innocent, smiling lightly. "Of course, whatever you say, Bennet. Now go." She giggled nervously, nudging him out of the door before slamming it in his face.<p>

"_Phew."_

"Who was it?" Gabriel asked, finishing up buttoning his shirt on as he entered, before pulling on his drab sweater-vest. Elle pursed her lips. "No one. Don't worry about it." She smiled softly, giving him a reassuring look. He nodded, grabbing his jacket. "So, uh, are you ready to go?" He asked, returning her smile. The blonde's gaze dropped to the tiles on the floor. She shuffled nervously before living her eyes back up to his. "Uh-huh. Let's go." She told him with a cheerful grin.


End file.
